


A brat schooled

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Defenders, Not Kennedy friendly, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Tara Maclay Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When Kennedy goes out of line during an argument regarding a situation, Faith ends up schooling her. Not Kennedy friendly.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A brat schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> If you're waiting for my rant over how much of a horrible person Joss Whedon is, to quote Steve Rogers- "Not today." That you'll get tomorrow when I update 'The path to redemption', I'm bottling everything I feel about that man and this situation till then.
> 
> I still appreciate his work a lot, especially Buffy, Angel, Firefly, Dollhouse (in spite of its problems), Serenity and the first 2 Avengers film, but as a person, he is despicable.
> 
> So I'm just gonna separate the work from the creator, I'm still gonna enjoy his older works (though if, by chance, he gets work in new stuff, no way in hell am I paying any money for that) but I stand against Joss and his abuse of those over whom he held power.
> 
> Okay, we still got a mini-rant, but the proper one comes tomorrow, where I can finally let everything I feel about this situation out.
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by Matt's and Danny's little fight in 'The Defenders' Episode 6, and I figured what if its Faith and Kennedy instead, since I can see Kennedy behaving like that.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

At their Slayer Base in London, the organization had been attacked by several Mohra Demons who had then escaped, and Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara (because Tara alive is better than Tara dead), Xander, Dawn and Giles were discussing how to find them, with some other Slayers listening nearby, including Kennedy.

"You are here, discussing what to do, while they can just drop by and take on us again!" Kennedy snapped suddenly, standing up, irritated now, while the rest just rolled their eyes at her attitude.

She turned to Buffy. "Come on, Buffy! Let's go find 'em!"

Buffy turned to Giles. "They might have laid a trap too. How do you suggest we tread this?"

Kennedy was annoyed she had been ignored and looked around at them all, but none of them were with her on this.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself", Kennedy shrugged. "We've already lost some Slayers. I'm not losing another."

She tried to walk out when Faith stepped in the way. "Me neither."

"Really? You're gonna try to keep me here against my will?" Kennedy asked incredulously.

"We get what you're saying Kennedy, and yes, we all want them to pay for what they did, but you can't go in there with a half-cocked plan, isn't that why you and the others turned against B back in Sunnydale?" Faith reminded and Kennedy scoffed.

"Whatever", she sneered as she tried to walk past Faith who grabbed her and pushed her back.

Kennedy straightened herself and arrogantly asked. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"No", Faith chuckled. "I don't want to, but if I have to-"

"So you make reckless decisions, its fine, if I do, its not huh!" Kennedy snarled.

"Kennedy, we are all on the same side here-" Willow started.

"Doesn't feel like it!" Kennedy snapped.

"Don't do this", Buffy said, shaking her head at Kennedy.

"You guys seriously need to back off!" Kennedy snapped at them all.

"You just stay here, we will figure it out, you just need to calm down", Faith said to Kennedy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the problem, Faith, I'm all out of calm", Kennedy said as she shoved Faith's hand away and punched her on the face, slightly staggering her.

Faith sighed in a 'here we go again' way and smacked Kennedy on the face, staggering her back too, then tried to punch as Kennedy backed to avoid, and deflected another punch, but Faith pushed her, making her fall down.

Kennedy rolled back and got up as Faith marched closer, deflecting some blows from Kennedy, while Kennedy ducked to avoid a punch. Faith deflected some more blows before side-stepping and grabbing Kennedy, pushed her away again.

Faith then flipped, coming near Kennedy, and the two fought again, Faith deflecting Kennedy's blows and then backing to avoid her spin kicks.

Faith then blocked another blow and punched Kennedy's abdomen twice and grabbing her neck, threw her down to the other side before marching to her.

Kennedy got up only to receive another punch to the face, and then Faith blocked some more blows before punching Kennedy back again.

Faith blocked some more blows as Kennedy tried to elbow her in a spin motion but Faith blocked and pushed her off as Kennedy flipped and landed.

Faith walked to her when Buffy stepped in the way, gently shoving her back to stop her from beating Kennedy's ass more. "Hey, enough."

Faith stopped when Kennedy ran angrily and pushing Buffy out of the way, kicked Faith, sending her falling down.

At that moment, Buffy grabbed Kennedy by the back of her shirt and as Kennedy turned to face her, Buffy threw her to the ground, making her groan.

As she got back up with a groan, a minor magic blast from Tara sent her crashing, finally knocking her out.

"Didn't want to do it, but she was giving me no choice", Tara said.

"You did the right thing, honey", Willow said as the two held hands and smiled at each other.

"Would have expected you would beat her faster", Dawn commented.

"I was going easy on the kid", Faith said.

"I figured, though I don't think she'll step out of line after this", Xander hoped.

"We can hope", Giles nodded.

"Anyway, back to the plan", Buffy said as they discussed their plan and eventually it worked as they managed to take out the attacking Mohra Demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny was a brat in 'The Defenders', Kennedy was a brat in 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', so I can see her behaving like this in certain situations.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
